Mia and Me - Episode 223
Hide and Seek is the twenty third episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary The friends visit the Blackwood Forest, where Tessandra is starting her work on the potion to defeat Rixel, using the Rainbow Water the friends obtained. The friends play hide and seek together in the Blackwood Forest. Plot At the farm, Renzo is still trying to figure out how to get rid of the moles. Mia and Mario decide to go for a walk, and Mario asks about Mia's adventures in Centopia and how riding a unicorn differs from riding a horse. A mailman driving by drops a package, which is adressed to Violetta. Contessa criticizes Violetta for not showing any interest in her practicing for the competition, and Violetta admits that she doesn't care and that she wants to go live with her father. Contessa however, claims that her father has no interest in letting her live with him. Violetta retreats to the gazebo to cry. Mia and Mario show up to deliver the package, but Contessa doesn't let them deliver it to Violetta in person, snatching the package from them. The package is from Violetta's father, with a note letting her know she can come live with him whenever she wants. Contessa asks one of her workers to dispose of the package. Mia and Mario discuss the situation, and Mia's bracelet begins to glow. Mia asks Mario to stand guard as she goes to Centopia. Violetta expresses gratefulness as her necklace transports her to Centopia. Mia meets up with Onchao, and the two begin heading off to find the others and make the journey to the Blackwood Forest to see Tessandra. Violetta arrives in Centopia, and muses that perhaps Centopia is where she truly belongs, before being interrupted by Tukito who has another message for her. Violetta crumples up the message, declaring that she no interest in taking orders from anyone anymore. As Tukito leaves, Mia spots him and Violetta from overhead, and flies down to ask what's going on. Violetta claims that Tukito attacked her, and Mia invites her along to the Blackwood Forest. While Rixel is reporting to his master, he receives a message from Violetta, letting him know that she has no interest in helping him anymore. Tukito lets him know where the elves are headed. Despite the fact that Violetta has helped them several times and she and Mia have been getting along better, Mia still has her doubts about "Varia", particularly with how she seems to be in such a hurry to leave all the time. The group reach the Blackwood Forest and meet up with Simo. Violetta is excited to see the Nature Unicorns. Mo gives Tessandra the rainbow water. She comments on how it isn't much, but she'll see what she can do with what they have. The group relaxes while waiting for Tessandra to make the antidote, but Yuko feels bored and asks what there is to do around the forest. Simo mentions that he sometimes plays hide-and-seek with the Nature Unicorns, and the group decide to play a game of hide-and-seek. Mia searches for the others, soon managing to find Onchao. Meanwhile, Rixel and Gargona are heading into the forest, and Rixel tells Tukito to deliver a message to Varia. Gargona questions why Rixel doesn't just deliver the message himself, but Rixel doesn't want to enter the forest. Mo tries to not give away his hiding spot as a frog jumps onto him. Simo helps Yuko hide in a tree, with Yuko telling him that Lasita wants to see him again. Violetta is ambushed by Tukito, but Mia soon comes to her rescue. The two fling Tukito into a man-eating plant, but soon decide to help him out. Mia spots some sleep thistles, and uses them to put Tukito to sleep. Mia wonders why Tukito keeps coming after Varia. Mia asks more about Varia's background, and why she keeps running off. Violetta eventually confesses that she isn't a princess as she previously claimed, and that she just wanted to be friends with everyone. Mia assures her that she is already friends with everyone, and suggests that there's no need for Varia to act so mysterious all the time. The two spot Mo, and sneak up on him. The group look for Yuko and Simo, as Tukito wakes up. Violetta suggests they send Tukito back with a message for Rixel. The three elves send Rixel a message taunting him. Enraged, Rixel decides to head into the forest. Mia and the others finally reunite with Yuko and Simo, and begin heading back to Tessandra. Mo asks Yuko about spending time with Simo, but Yuko assures him that she was just informing him that Lasita is interested in him. Rixel comes across the Nature Unicorns, who scare him, Gargona and Tuquito away. Returning to Tessandra, Tessandra has finished making the antidote to Rixel's spell. Mia notices her bracelet glowing, and Violetta says she needs to go check up on something. However, after leaving the others' line of sight, Violetta decides that Centopia is where she belongs, and throws away her necklace. Violetta returns to the rest of the group, and says good bye to Mia as she heads back to her own world. Mia returns to her own world and meets up with Mario, and they spot the worker carrying the package from Violetta's father in a wheelbarrow. The episode ends with a shot of the gazebo. No one is there. Major Events * Mia and Mario go to deliver Violetta's package, which arrived at Renzo's farm accidentally. * Contessa disposes of the package before Violetta can see it, because it is from her father. * The elves head to Blackwood Forest, and Violetta tells Tukito she will not take orders anymore. * Mia sees Violetta with Tukito, and Violetta said she was attacked by him. * The elves head to Blackwood Forest. * The elves play hide and seek with the Nature Unicorns. * Tukito ambushes, and the elves put him to sleep with sleep thistles. * Tessandra creates the antidote to Rixel's spell. * Violetta tosses her necklace so that she doesn't return to her world with Mia. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "Your true friends always are nearby, instead of bidding their goodbye." * You need the bracelet/necklace to transport yourself to and from Centopia, so without her necklace, Violetta can't return to Earth. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2